Life As We See It
by JaprilIsMyENDGAME
Summary: Set after 12x24. Nine months have gone by after the birth of baby girl Avery. The parents are dealing with life after a baby, co-parenting, and settling emotions that seem to never go away. Japril Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after 12x24. Nine months have gone by after the birth of baby girl Avery. The parents are dealing with life after a baby, co-parenting, and settling emotions that seem to never go away. Japril Fic.**

 **No I don't own Greys Anatomy.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

As she walked down aisle '11' desperately looking for anything that will relieve her nine month old from the irritating and common diaper rash, she had realization hit for the first time since giving birth. She's a single mother. Here she is... baby's car seat strapped into the shopping cart, clothes disheveled from not being able to iron it this morning, hair in the messiest bun of all time, and a screaming baby Ella in pain due to this horrid diaper rash. _'If God loved me he would make it possible that I don't run into anyone during this grocery visit._ ' She consciously thought _._ April refrained from calling herself a 'single mother' but she knows that's how society sees her, especially right at this very moment. She is single and a mom. She was being a mother and single but also gets more than enough help from her daughter's father so was she still considered a single mother or a co-parenting mom? Whatever it really is, Meredith and Arizona have been very insightful on this 'single motherhood' as they would call it. Ella's crying broke her out of her thoughts and her attention went back to why they came here in the first place. Ten minutes later the shopping cart was filled with lots of pastes, barrier creams, and of course an oatmeal bath which should do it. She grabbed five of every product just to be sure and headed to check out. April Kepner, the girl who vowed to be married when she had children is not. _'It's so funny how life works'_ she thought.

"Ouch! Could you watch where you're going?" April heard the voice of a man but wasn't paying attention since she was still focusing on maybe joining a single mothers club…. maybe. "Hello? I'm still standing here waiting on-" April finally became aware that the front wheel of her shopping cart was on top of this stranger's foot.

"Oh god! I'm so so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and clearly I'm steering this cart like a mad woman because my daughter has a bad diaper rash and I was quickly trying to leave here before it got worse. If there's a crease in your shoe or if your toe is bruised I can take a look, I'm a doctor-" She was rambling and her voice was shrieking uncontrollably. Embarrassed isn't the word for how she felt.

"I just wanted an apology but it's not a big deal really." The guy looked scared almost with how much April spoke within a minute span and let out a warily smile. He had to be no less than in his late twenties with striking blonde hair, blue eyes that resembled sapphires, and stood at least six feet tall. If April were paying attention she would think this guy she bumped into was gorgeous.

"No uh-look I'm sorry again I wasn't paying attention…" Just then Ella's crying started up again and she's legit having a screaming match with herself.

"No really, I can see you're dealing with a lot. My mom was a single mother so I get it, I'll just be out your way." He spoke over Ella's crying as April picked up her angry baby. Did he just what?! April bit her bottom lip and felt heat rushing to her face. This generally happens when she's about to speak her mind.

"No, you got it all wrong. I am-I'm not a single mother and who are you to assume that I was?" Before she could hit him with another question he was gone. God that was so humiliating. It's like the freakin universe just wanted her to acknowledge that she was in fact a single mom. She's pretty sure her pale face would be permanently scarlet for the rest of the day from this incident. She held and cooed Ella while she entered check out and hurriedly grab her plastic 'Thank You' bags and left. Whatever she considered herself or better yet what people like the grocery guy considered her, one thing she knew for certain was that she was a phenomenal mother and this phenomenal mother was off to war with a dangerous red and itchy bum that was yearning for an oatmeal bath.

It was 9:33 P.M. and the entire crew was at April's apartment well technically speaking Jackson's apartment for drinks, finger sandwiches, and of course gossip. The apartment becomes to look less and less like Jackson's and more as a mixture of both. Throw pillows and lively flowers invaded the one-bedroom apartment but still touches like Jackson's portrait of shoes still hung up.

"And I told Wilson that she's off my service indefinitely, I mean can you guys believe her? Whoever told her how to talk back to attending's obviously needs to know the surgical food chain. She's basically at the bottom." Meredith said as she wrinkled her nose after taking a shot of her personal bottle of Tequila. She clung her surgical hands onto that 5-liter bottle so hard. Sitting beside her was Amelia, Maggie, and Arizona. April was checking on Ella for the 100th time while her co-workers engrossed in conversation.

"Mer you did." Maggie said looking at her half-sister and grabbing a turkey and ham finger sandwich off the silver tray. "April these are delicious." April smiled and joined herself on the couch with her friends.

"Thanks but it's really nothing but a bit of-"

"I did. Cheers to that!" Meredith laughs off and takes yet another shot. April can tell soon this will turn into an adult sleepover because none of these women were capable of driving expect Amelia. They all grabbed a shot glass and said a silent cheer as their glasses clanked together in harmony. Two shots were way more than enough for this mommy April thought. If her friends thought they were getting fourth year resident drunk April Kepner well they were so out of luck.

"Hey ladies let's play a game. I was thinking of taking it back to high school with a little truth or dare." Amelia wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. Her brunette her was pulled back and her smirk was so evident. She wanted to see a bunch of drunk women make a fool out of themselves for her sober entertainment.

"I didn't play truth or dare in high school." Maggie chimed in hugging her beer.

"Neither have I." April stated nervously. April wasn't _that_ girl who got invited to the endless high school parties or school functions unless they were science fair or mathlete related. She has no history on how intense this game could get so she started panicking. What if they dared her to call Jackson or ring his doorbell? God let these women have hearts because her stomach is getting sick of just thinking of it.

"Ok let's take it back to junior high and-"

"I didn't play truth or dare in junior high either." Maggie said and interrupted Amelia who had a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Ok let's just play truth or dare! Whoever the empty bottle lands on has to ask the person beside them truth or dare and the cycle continues." Meredith who was pretty much zoned out nodded her head and everyone else agreed on this playing the juvenile game.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Somebody dare me to Callie and serenade her to come back to me and Seattle." Arizona spoke up clearly out of her mind. Her smile was so wide and eyes glossy. She held her hand as if somebody was going to actually pick on her. "What if Penny answers and hears my serenade and hangs up?" Arizona's beaming smile disappeared and April sighed. Arizona hasn't been taking the absent of her ex-wife too well. Arizona constantly called Callie almost every day for a constant update on how things were in New York. April's heart felt so heavy for her best friend but it honestly made Arizona Robbins much tougher.

"Okay no one is calling any exes. That mean's all ex boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, or even ex sex buddies are off limits to call. Can we please start?" April insisted and spun the bottle first. God knew the fear April was feeling of having any of them bring up Jackson so God willing it landed on herself.

"This isn't how the game goes." Amelia stated.

"Uh well I'll just ask myself truth or dare." April assured her and tucked a piece of her red lock behind her ear.

"Or better yet, I will." Amelia is taking this game serious maybe even a little too serious. "Truth or dare Kepner?" If she chooses dare, there's so many different situations she can be in and if she says truth then who knows what that might be. Decision making while you're tipsy isn't a clever thing to do.

"Oh c'monnn April, what shall it be? Truth or dare?" A drunk Meredith spat out.

"Truth." April stated firmly confident in her choice.

"Is it true you're still in love with Dr. Avery?" If it weren't an obvious giveaway from the startled look that appeared on her face or the fact she had to take a shot before she answered that very private question, then she doesn't know if they caught on that it was a yes. April was still madly in love with Jackson. Her heart trembled at the thought of him, she got breathless, and her mind always got weak. This is hardshe thought, this is _so_ hard _._ It's an unpretentious question to anyone who asked but it meant breaking down in tears after she was finished. She swallowed.

"Yes, I still love Jackson. How can I not be?" April continued. "He's that person for me, that man to me. From afar I see why I first fell in love with him. He's physically the most beautiful man I've seen. He's wise beyond his years, he's soft spoken but if you get him there he can become very intimidating but he's my best friend. I know all of his flaws and strengths, his vices and virtues, his thoughts and feelings, who he is at core." April was looking down at her lap the entire time afraid that if she locked eyes with anyone the tears will flow. "I will love him now and forever." She spoke those last words like they were venom in her mouth and let a tear escape her face. Was she really doing this? She looked up to see Arizona, Maggie, Amelia and Meredith all stared at her with tear stained faces.

"I'm sorry guys I really didn't mean for this to become a kumbya for tears." April mumbled.

"No it's just that it reminds me so much of a Hallmark movie scene and- "Arizona started, wiping a few tears of her own.

"It was beautifully said." Meredith finished with no expression.

"Guys, I think we're so drunk that we became exactly what the expectation of a girl's night is thought out to be. We're crying over boys!" Maggie said as she tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. All at once the one story apartment filled with all five of the women's laughter as if were contagious.

"I'm sober and can't believe I stilled cried." Amelia scoffed as she leaned back into the couch and grabbed for another finger sandwich. "Last one." April made approximately thirty and left fifteen out on the silver tray and the other fifteen in the fridge.

"I'm glad for a split second my inner and deeper emotions brought you all to sadness and then back to happiness. Hand me the tray, I'll get more." April said to Amelia as she walked into the kitchen. Just then April heard someone tapping tentatively at her door. It's currently one in the morning who could possibly at her front door and why? She opened her front door and instantly her heart started pounding at an increasingly rapid pace. The face staring back her brought her comfort but nerviness as well. The face staring at her was the one she described as physically beautiful. The face staring back at her wouldn't be here at 1 A.M. She was facing the man of the night.

"Jackson, hi."

END CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

 **Hi! So what do you all think? I'm trying to capture the perfect balance of life after birth and life after divorce meanwhile also juggling the fact that these two are still in love. Next chapter will be filled with lots of Japril interactions. Why do you think Jackson made a trip to April's apartment so late?**

 **Only way to find out is to please review, follow, and favorite to read onto chapter 2! Thank you, any lovely feedback would be appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Just then April heard someone tapping tentatively at her door. It's currently one in the morning who could possibly at her front door and why? She opened her front door and instantly her heart started pounding at an increasingly rapid pace. The face staring back her brought her comfort but nervousness as well. The face staring at her was the one she described as physically beautiful. The face staring back at her wouldn't be here at 1 A.M. She was facing the man of the night._

" _Jackson, hi."_

 ***Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

It has been a long night for Jackson Avery. His day had consisted of burn victims who suffered from second and third degree burns due to a drug user in the apartment complex trying to get his daily high. _Idiot_ , Jackson thought. Each individual patient's case was different but one patient stood out to him the most. This victim suffered from third degree burns from his neck down that went through the dermis and affected his deeper tissues. The patient's wife gone into labor due to shock after the dreadful experience of the fire and immediately he wanted to see his new addition. As one of the nurses walked into the BICU with the baby in her hands excited to show Mr. Robertson's (the patient) his new baby girl Jackson heard him mutter something.

"I want to hold her." The nurse of course following the father's wishes brought the baby closer so he could hold.

"No, no that's not a smart idea-" Jackson who was intensely looking at his phone gazing at the photo April sent hours earlier of Ella sitting in her oatmeal bath quickly spoke up.

"Ahhhghhhh!" Mr. Robertson's let out a loud screeching yell, his eyes were watery with sheer pain and his breathing all at once became shallow. I _knew this would happen_ he said to his self and ordered the nurse to leave with the baby. Mr. Robertson's skin was so severe that the slightest attempt to reach for his child would cause each dead skin to crease and expose his bones.

"I just wanted to hold my daughter. I needed to hold my daughter Dr. Avery. Why can't I hold my daughter?" The man cried out and Jackson clenched his fists. This burn victim suffered immense pain from a blazing fire but here Jackson is feeling as if his chest were on fire. What if this were him in this position and he could never hold Ella again? The thought alone of not being able to hold his daughter made Jackson act off impulse and that's how he ended up at his ex-wife's front door at one in the morning and luckily she opened the door.

"Hey, I know it's late but I just really wanted to hold Ella for a few minutes. I hope I didn't wake you from getting sleep." Just then he took in on her appearance. She wasn't dressed as if she was asleep like he assumed. Her vibrant red tresses were curled and stopping at her shoulders, she had on slight make-up, and wore a white blouse with a pair of dark washed ripped jeans, and a wine glass in her hand. Did she have company over?

"Or not? Look if you have company over…" Jackson was hoping he silenced the evident pang of concern and what felt like jealously in his voice. Why did he think this was a good idea again?

"Oh no! I mean yes, yes I have company over but it's not like _that._ And by that I mean I'm not having any guy company over which I mean is technically ok?" She searched his green eyes for a response, a nod, a something but he just stared right back into her brown eyes. "The company I'm referring to are the girls. The girls are over and we were just hanging out." April's finally said. Jackson couldn't help but smirk for two obvious reasons: April is still rambling and isn't dating.

"Oh, well it's fine. I should've asked before I came anyways." Jackson couldn't help but feel the disappointment hover over him. He really needed to see and hold Ella. He was going to tell her good night but she spoke up before he could get the chance.

"No whenever you feel like holding your child whether it's one in the morning or ten at night, you're going to hold your child." He couldn't help but give out a soft smile. This is why Jackson feels content that the mother to his child is April Kepner. He couldn't envision another woman carrying his child like she has and he certainly couldn't imagine another woman being so understanding at 1 A.M.

"I appreciate this April." Jackson said as she opened the door wider so he could step into his old apartment. Their old apartment. As many times Jackson comes and picks up Ella for the week he still can't seem to shake off that the possessions that were once here changed over the last months or the different memories they shared throughout this apartment are a thing in the past.

"It's really no problem, I'll just tell the girls good night. You can head into Ella's room." April said as she closed the front door behind her and they both started to walk in opposite directions. Jackson into Ella's nursery and April back into the living room that's until Maggie blurted out something that caught Jackson entirely off guard.

"Oh my god. It's him!" It's him? Jackson confused at what Maggie said raised his eyebrow in question and shot a look to a blushing April. Jackson crossed his arms.

"It is. It's him." Meredith joined. Jackson could tell three out of the four women were belligerently drunk and possibly don't know what they're talking about but this…...this was interesting.

"Guys whose him?" Arizona asked desperately trying to join in on their conversation. Jackson looked over to his ex-wife and she had that look on her face of pure mortification and he couldn't help but suppress a chuckle.

"Okaayyy, that's definitely enough drinks for all of you. Amelia any assistance would be greatly appreciated." April's timid voice said as she struggled to keep her and Arizona's balance. Jackson doesn't remember seeing Dr. Robbins this drunk since the dinner party at Meredith's house. "Like now please."

And in the matter of minutes Amelia and April yanked, scolded, and directed the three drunk women out of the apartment and into their car. Jackson waited on April to get back from saying goodbye to her friends but he couldn't resist grabbing some of those sandwiches April loved to make. He always enjoyed eating anything she whipped up.

"I'm so sorry about all that. Who knew that a little bit of red wine, Tequila, and finger sandwiches would result in that." April said as she opened her apartment door and walking towards him. "I was going to say help yourself but I see you already have."

"You know how I feel about these. Every time you made them for NFL Sunday's they were gone so fast you had to run back to the store during halftime." Jackson said as he leaned on the black granite counter-top. If this counter-top itself could speak it would confess to the many times Jackson picked April up and sat her on this same exact counter-top to go down on her or the countless times they had sex here. Jackson mentally tried not to think of those dangerous thoughts but it's been ridiculously hard not to when his ex-wife was April.

"So what was that in there?" Jackson quizzed her.

"That in what?" April shot back immediately, her face giving away an anxious look.

"That drunk yelling of whoever _him_ is. That." April's back was turned to him as she put away the remainder of dishes and left over food and he knew that was her way of avoiding confrontation. She loathed it.

"Oh nothing. You said it yourself they were drunk so who really knows huh?" She finally faced him and suddenly their eyes met each other. His eyes danced into hers and for a second they stood there getting voluntarily lost in each other's presence. It brought a familiar sensation Jackson always felt when he stared in her murky green eyes. "I have no idea what they were talking about Jackson, really." Jackson continued to stare at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that look which meant you were going to ask questions that I have no answer to. They got really wasted tonight so…"

"Uh huh. I'm going to Ella's nursery now. Good night and thanks again."

"It's no problem….Hey I was um thinking it's pretty late and if you want you can stay the night?" Jackson's eyes widen as he tried to obtain an answer. It's been nearly eleven months since Jackson slept in the same room as April and as much as he wanted to say yes he knows this over steps the many boundaries they set after their divorce. Did he want to jeopardize the friendship he recently built back up with April? Of course not.

"I'll just head back home." It was the safe thing to do. Staying the night would just make Jackson think of how they could've and should've been and that's just somewhere he can't go.

"Right, it's always better getting a good night's rest at home. I'm going to go to bed so just lock behind you whenever you go. Night Jackson." Jackson had the urge to say this was his home, their home and he gets the best sleep when it's beside her but he knew he couldn't. He watched her small figure disappear into their old bedroom and quietly went inside Ella's nursery. Before Ella was born she was the highlight of his entire existence and after she was born she showed him the powerful sense of fatherhood. Ella's was Jackson twin and it was something April jokingly got jealous over. He watched her sleep innocently and hated his self for being the one interrupting it.

"My girl." Jackson's smile was spread across his face and he carried Ella as tried to rock her back to sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and he felt as if he was looking into his self. He melted every single time he laid eyes on his daughter. Over forty-five minutes has passed and still Ella wouldn't fall back asleep and Jackson cursed his self for waking her up. He tried everything he normally does at his place to get her to sleep but none of them were a success for a very fussy Ella.

"Hey do you need help?" Jackson was so consumed into Ella that he hadn't realize April standing in the doorway in her pink silk pajamas and hair in a bun. It had to be about five in the morning due to the fact the sun still hasn't rise. "I know that cry, that's a very hungry and demanding Ella cry."

"I should've known. I guess her chunky rolls on her arms and legs didn't give away that she eats like a maniac." He said as she tried soothing her.

"I'll get the bottle and try making her sit when she eats. She enjoys taking control when she eats." April laughed and headed into the kitchen and of course Ella started to whine at the sight of her bottle and Jackson mentally thanked April for helping this situation. She picked up Ella and brought the now joyful baby to her bedroom and sat her up as she devoured the rest of her bottle. Jackson sat on the edge of the bed while Ella ate and he looked over to see April in a deep slumber. He was definitely tired and had to report to work in about three hours and couldn't help but watch the two most significant women in his life sleep and decided to join them. Maybe being sleep deprived made him sleep once in a bed that belonged to him and April but Jackson ended up on the right side of the king size bed, Ella's body sprawled out in the middle and April to the left….it was the first time since Ella's birth they slept as a family.

* * *

 **First off I would love to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favorite, and follwed this story! It made my day seeing the reaction you all had. THANK YOU! The reviews honestly motivate me to continue so I'll greatly appreciate if it continues on to this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one! Please R &R! **

***Grey's is officially coming back on television in a week and I'm so excited to see what season 13 has in stored for us. Where is everyone from?**

 ***I just saw a sneak peak clip of JAPRIL baby + Mama Avery + April interaction. It was ugghhhhh amazing. If you want to watch the clip it's on the app Instagram and search the username: teamjapril.**


End file.
